


Before

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's noticed some changes about Rhett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble for an anon who requested this from my tumblr

I’ve noticed how odd Rhett’s been acting lately… and it feels different, not like he’d been before.

When he speaks to me, his tone is soft and gentle… not like the way he spoke before.

When he listens to me, his expression becomes more endearing and his eyes seem to sparkle… not like how he’d listen before.

When he touches me, he lets it linger longer and longer every time with a sweet tenderness equal to that of a guardian angel… not like the way he would touch me before.

With each passing day, his effects on me grow stronger, as if my eyes are slowly opening, fluttering softly at the sun that is my best and dearest friend.

When I’m with him, I feel my heart pounding out of my rib cage, dancing like flames in my chest… my lips stretch into soft smiles that make my cheeks warm… and I feel something strange, something different within myself that I can’t wrap my head around.

It’s not like the way I have ever felt before.


End file.
